Arthur's Rollercoaster Mix-up
by Jacku
Summary: Phineas and Ferb relive their first day of summer as a mix-up.


Arthur's Rollercoaster Mix-up

Phineas and Ferb relive their first day of summer as a mix-up.

Every day when you're walking down the street

Everybody that you meet has an original point of view

D.W.: (laughing)

And I say hey

Arthur: Hey!

What a wonderful kind of day

If we could learn to work and play

And get along with each other

You've got to listen to your heart, listen to the beat

Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street

Open up your eyes, open up your ears

Get together and make things better

By working together

It's a simple message, and it comes from the heart

Believe in yourself, for that's the place to start

And I say hey

Arthur: Hey!

What a wonderful kind of day

If we could learn to work and play

And get along with each other

Mr. Ratburn: Hey!

What a wonderful kind of day

Everyone: Hey!

What a wonderful kind of day

Everyone: Hey!

Candace: Mom, Phineas and Ferb are making a mix-up title sequence!

_(Scene opens up with the camera zooming into the backyard.)_

_Ferb_**:** So, Phineas, what do you wanna do today?

_(Phineas shrugs)_

_Ferb_**:** What about Perry, what does he want to do?

_(Perry chatters)_

_Ferb_**:** Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much. I, for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is "what did we do over the summer?" I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair.

_(Flashback on a roller coaster at the state fair. It goes over one tiny hill then ends)_

Carl**:** Please exit to the left.

_(Flashback ends)_

Ferb**:** Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would... That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Ferb, Phineas. I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stays out of trouble, okay?

Ferb**:** Okay mom. _(At Phineas)_ We're gonna build a roller coaster!

_(_Betty Jo Flynn _gets into the car)_

Vanessa**:** I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Relax, Vanessa, nobody has to be in charge.

Vanessa**:** But what if there's a emergency?

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Like what?

Vanessa**:** What if... What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house? _(smiles)_

Betty Jo Flynn**:** If that happens, you're in charge.

Vanessa**:** Yes!

Vanessa**:** _(enters backyard)_ Mom says I'm in charge, conditionally.

Ferb**:** Whatever.

Vanessa**:** Wait a minute, what are you doing?

Ferb**:** Homework.

Vanessa**:** It's summer.

Ferb**:** That's cool, you wait till the last minute then.

Vanessa**:** Well, I'm watching you. And I'm in charge, conditionally!

_(_Vanessa _walks into the house and the phone rings, which she answers)_

Vanessa**:** Hello? Oh, hi, Jenny! No, I can't get to the mall right now. Mom just went to the store and she left me in charge, well, you know, conditionally.

_(Ferb and Phineas walk past with lots of wooden planks)_

Vanessa**: **And if you go, can you see if Arthur is there? No, no, he's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger.

_(Ferb and Phineas walk past again, with steel beams)_

Vanessa**:** Yeah, he totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died. No, I told you I can't, I'm watching Ferb and Phineas.

_(Ferb and Phineas walk past with sinks and toilets)_

Vanessa**:** Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Mom never catches them. One of these days though, I'm going to see that she catches them red handed.

_(Ferb and Phineas walk past again, with _Herman the Hedgehog_ and a lion that roars loudly.)_

Vanessa**:** Will you hold it down, I am trying to use the phone! _(at Jenny)_ Mom left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today. What are doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!

_(_Vanessa _runs out to the backyard, she stares in shock upon seeing the roller coaster, along with horror music)_

Vanessa**:** Ferb, what is this?!

Ferb**:** Do you like it?

Vanessa**:** Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down. Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!

_(Ferb and Phineas look blankly while she walks away)_

_Ferb_**:** We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter.

_(_Vanessa _takes her bicycle and rides away)_

Suzy**:** Hey Vanessa, is Ferb... home?

Vanessa**:** Down, down, I say!

_(_Suzy _walks into the backyard.)_

Suzy**:** _(hearts in eyes) _Hey Ferb.

Ferb**:** Hey Suzy.

Suzy**:** Whatcha doin'?

Ferb**:** Building a roller coaster.

Suzy**:** In your backyard?

Ferb**:** Some of it.

Suzy**:** Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?

Ferb**:** Some might say.

Suzy**:** Hey, Phineas.

_(Phineas waves with the hammer)_

Suzy**:** Does Phineas ever talk?

Ferb**:** Phineas? He's more of a man of action.

_(Phineas hits the nail and then his nose)_

Suzy**:** I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?

Ferb**:** Kind of in the middle of something here.

Suzy**:** Oh, right. Kay, I'll see you later then.

Ferb**:** Okay. _(at Phineas)_ Hey Phineas! You got enough rivets up there?

_(Phineas gives a thumbs up showing they have rivets.)_

_Ferb_**:** Hey, where's Perry?

_(Perry walks around the corner of the house. He jumps up, puts on a fedora and walks into a hole in the wall. He goes down a lift, into a lair, where he gets an "Incoming Message"._)

The Regurgitator**:** Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Grouchalot is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent P, it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. Now, get out there. We're all counting on you.

_(Agent P jumps into a platypus-themed hovercraft, and flies tough a tunnel. He leaves through a stone and holds his fedora down to hide from Ferb and Phineas.)_

Ferb**:** So, the way I see it, the fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes.

_(Phineas puts on his mask and starts using the blowtorch.)_

_(_Vanessa _runs into the store)_

Vanessa: Mom! You gotta come home, right now.

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Did a satellite crash into the house?

Vanessa**:** No, no, no. You gotta see what Ferb and Phineas are doing.

Betty Jo Flynn: Seems like we've had this conversation before.

Vanessa**:** What do you mean?

Betty Jo Flynn**:** I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I come home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys.

Vanessa**:** I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast.

Betty Jo Flynn**:** So, what's the emergency this time?

Vanessa**:** They're building a roller coaster!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Vanessa, seriously, doesn't Ferb need to be 25 years old to be a roller coaster engineer?

_(Ferb talks to a Major Monogram in a car factory)_

_Major Monogram_**:** Don't you need to be 25 years old to be a roller coaster engineer?

Ferb**:** No, no I don't.

_Major Monogram_**:** Well, I must say, I'm very impressed, the forms all seems to be in order, although I'd never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know.

Ferb: Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?

_(A robot arm fixing a car is shown)_

_(Ferb and Phineas is riding the roller coaster that builds by the robot arm.)_

_Ferb_**: **Now, this is the life.

_(The camera zooms in on Grouchalot's Evil Incorporated.)_

_(Agent P swings into the building)_

_Grouchalot_**:** Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean: _completely expected_!

_(Grouchalot presses a button, which activates arms that grabs Agent P.)_

_Grouchalot_**:** I, Doctor Quite _Grouchalot_, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet next to my genius Magnetism Magnifier I will pull the east in westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question. I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean, tin foil alone costs a lot.

_(Back at the store)_

Vanessa**:** But Mom, I tell you, they're building a roller coaster, and it's huge.

_(Phineas puts up a poster)_

Vanessa**:** "Phineas and Ferb present the Coolest Coaster Ever, Now Open?" Mom! _(runs off)_

Sue Ellen Armstrong: Ferb and Phineas got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?

Buster Baxter: Maybe we better take it._ (takes the poster)_

Vanessa**:** Where, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** And you're not crazy because?

_(turns toward the post where the poster was and screams)_

Betty Jo Flynn**:** I see your point, Vanessa. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you wanna come yell at some cheese or anything. _(leaves)_

_(At the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the start of the coaster and a stage is. Phineas walks onto the stage up to the microphone as if he's about to speak, then steps out of the way as Ferb walks in.)_

_Ferb: _Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest...Coaster...Ever!

_(Phineas reveals the coaster. A bird files into it.)_

_Ferb_**:** So, who wants to go first?

_(Everyone raises their hands)_

_(on the roller coaster...)_

_Ferb_**:** To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the, oops.

_(Ferb drops the safety belt)_

_Ferb_**:** Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride.

_(The car goes over the top, and stops, viewing the long drop.)_

_Ferb: _You guys all signed the waivers, right?

_(The car goes around the coaster, on the track. Everyone screams._)

_(Going through the drop of snakes)_

_Ferb: _Relax, they're just rubber.

_(The car goes into a bucket of mud, then exits. Later, it goes through a car wash, to be cleaned from the mud.)_

_Ferb: _Hey, look, there comes the A-A-A-A!

_(The track is going up and down repeatedly, creating four "A"s.)_

_(Grouchalot Evil Incorporated building)_

_Grouchalot_**: **...really make my money back, I-I-I want a really spacey estate, and sell it again.

_(Agent P sends a screw at Grouchalot, from which he ducks.)_

_Grouchalot_**:** Ha, you missed!

_(The screw flies to the roof and hits a line, which throws it back at Grouchalot's foot.)_

_Grouchalot_**:** Aaahh! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaooww!

_(Grouchalot jumps around and accidentally releases Agent P, who quickly attacks him. During the fight, Grouchalot activates the Magnetism Magnifier.)_

_Grouchalot_**:** Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the-

_(All the tin foil releases from the buildings)_

_Grouchalot_**:** Well...that didn't work.

_(The tin foil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air)_

_Grouchalot_**: **And now, we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!

_(At the store)_

Betty Jo Flynn**: **Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my purse is a disaster area, you know how it is.

_(_Vanessa _goes outside and sees the coaster)_

Vanessa**:** Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom, Mom!

_(Grouchalot's Evil Incorporated building)_

_Grouchalot_**:** It's no use, it's no use, we are doomed!

_(Agent P sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it.) _

_Grouchalot_**:** You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus! _(The ball of tin foil crashes through the building.)_ Curse you, Perry the Platypus!  
_(The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky.)_

_(_Vanessa _pulls _Betty Jo Flynn i_nto the parking lot to reveal that the coaster has been removed.)_

Vanessa**:** Look, look, look, see?

Betty Jo Flynn**:** _(pause)_ Okay, I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?

Vanessa**:** _(turns to see the empty parking lot)_ No! It's not POSSIBLE!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** _(going back inside)_ I'm gonna go get the cart.

Vanessa**:** IT WAS _RIGHT HERE_ AND IT WAS **_HUGE!_** _(sees the roller coaster fly away)_ Mom!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Time to go. I've got frozens.

Vanessa**:** Okay, so you think that Ferb and Phineas are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Well, yes, that would be my guess.

Vanessa**:** Fine, then let's go home. Now!

_(Agent P sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Ferb and Phineas.)_

_Ferb_**:** Oh, there you are Perry.

_(Perry chatters)_

_Ferb_**:** Nice hat Suzy.

_(Suzy takes off Agent P's fedora and looks at it, confused.)_

_(The car goes to the end of the track and flies onto a construction area and flings into the air.)_

_Ferb: _Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints.

_(An airplane picks up the car by the tail)_

_Ferb: _And I'm sure this is new.

_(_Vanessa _sees the airplane from _Betty Jo Flynn_'s car)_

Vanessa: Hehehehehehehehehehe!

Betty Jo Flynn: I worry about you sometimes, Vanessa.

_(The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and throwing it to the woods. It lands on a pine tree which bends so they end up in front of Mr Slushy Burger.)_

_Arthur Read: _Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger, may I take your order?

Ferb**:** Anyone want fries?

_(Before taking any orders, the tree bends back and throws them to France, Paris)_

_Admiral Acronym_**:** Croissant?

Ferb**:** Anyone want a _(French accent)_ "quasson"?

_(The car gets flung into orbit)_

**Singing Voice:** Aahh-Aahh-Aaahhh

_(A satellite flies by)_

_Ferb_**:** You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Vanessa is in charge.

_(The car suddenly falls down towards earth, towards the Tri-State area)_

_Ferb_**:** We should have charged more.

_(_Betty Jo Flynn _pulls the car on the driveway and _Vanessa _jumps out)_

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Vanessa?

_(Horror music, _Vanessa _opens the gate to the backyard and doesn't see Ferb or Phineas)_

Vanessa**:** Yes. _(At _Betty Jo Flynn_)_ See Mom, I _told_ you they weren't there!

_(_Vanessa _opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed. _Betty Jo Flynn _pokes her head through the gate opening and sees the boys)_

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Oh, hi boys. _(At this point, _Vanessa _opens her eyes and her mood changes to shock)_

Ferb**:** Hi Mom.

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Come on Vanessa, help me with the groceries.

Vanessa**:** But but but but but but but... _(Continues under)_

Betty Jo Flynn**:** Let's go! _(pulls her away)_

_(In the backyard, kids drop down from the tree)_

Francine Alice Frensky**:** Hey Ferb, that was great.

Rattles**:** Way too cool.

George Lundgren**:** That was awesome, can we do it again?

Ferb**:** Sorry, only one ride per customer.

Suzy**:** That was great Ferb. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?

Ferb**:** Don't know yet.

Suzy**:** Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks.

Ferb**:** Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much.

Phineas**:** They're the only mammals to lay eggs.

Ferb**:** Maybe he'll lay an egg.

Suzy**:** Cool, see you tomorrow. It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys makes a great team.

Ferb**:** Well, a brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Phineas. You know what I mean?

_(Phineas burps)_

_Ferb_**:** Oh-ho-ho, man! I could smell the peanut butter!

Suzy**:** Well that was impressive. See you guys. _(leaves)_

Ferb**:** So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!

_(The coaster car explodes in the tree, a car alarm and a dog barking can be heard)_

Vanessa**:** _(from inside)_ Mom!

Betty Jo Flynn**:** _(from inside)_ Give it a rest, Vanessa!

_(The tin foil ball rolls in the background)_

End Credits

_(Rusty is seen playing guitar on the front step of the Flynn-Fletcher house.)_

**Rusty:** Today has been weird  
Because that was a mix-up episode  
_(walking down the steps)_ Each character switched places—  
OW! _(trips and falls over)_ Dangit! Ah! I'm alright! You go ahead and read the credits. I...I'll just wait down here. _(beat)_ Kinda nice down here, actually. There's a...There's a dandelion. It's all puffy and ready to go. Here ya go. _(Blows, and the dandelion seeds float away.)_ Logo ought to be coming up any minute. _(Cue the logo.)_ There it is!


End file.
